


Bill The Thief

by Firethekitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 2016, M/M, Post-Series, like this summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firethekitty/pseuds/Firethekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill shows up at the Mystery Shack four years after the initial summer in Gravity Falls. Dipper finds he's even more of a jerk now that he's little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> A short BillDip prompt for a buddy on Tumblr! Bill steals Dipper's hat cuz he's an asshole

Wendy and Dipper had traded hats every year since their first fateful summer in Gravity Falls. Four years since, and it was Dipper's turn to wear his signature pine tree cap. Bill eventually showed up at the Mystery Shack's doorstep like a lost puppy. Ford rendered him completely harmless, only capable of a slight pinch with his pincer-like fingers.

Bill apologized to the Pines, which was met by sneering guffaws and flicks to the eyeball. But Dipper felt a little bad for him. All of his power went to his head, and was forced to surrender once he realized that 'meat sacks' were a force to be reckoned with.

He was still a little shit, though, as Dipper now realized as the small triangle was latched to the ceiling, wearing his hat instead of his own trademark headgear. As annoying as he was, Dipper couldn't help being quite amused by the ex-demon trying way too hard to invoke fear.

"I see we're still 5-years-old."

Bill didn't respond to Dipper's sassy comment, instead he scuttled quickly onto a fan attached to the ceiling.

"Is this because I didn't let you eat that decomposing squirrel?"

Bill peaked over the side of a blade, anger prominent in his single eyeball. Dipper crawled up onto Stan's chair, standing to see Bill fully. He was sitting in his hat, beginning to tear up the embroidered blue tree.

"Hey! Hey! Don't do that, you little jerk! Come down here right now," he shouted, not actually angry but didn't exactly feel like asking Mabel to stitch his symbol back on.

"No! You flesh bags are all the same. You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Right now you're about as dangerous as a corn chip," Dipper chuckled, picking up a fly swatter that was behind the chair.

"Alright, come down now or else."

"Am I supposed to say 'or else what'?" Bill replied with snark, putting the hat back on and letting his little legs dangle off the side of the fan blade.

"Well-, sort of." Dipper slapped the end of the tool onto his other hand with mock aggression. Bill eyed the weapon, squinting at the bright pink plastic.

"You think that'll defeat me?" He laughed, standing up on the fan. "Me? The most powerful creature in the multiverse? A pink little- AHHGG!"

Dipper's hat fell off of Bill's head, and he went right after it. Without thinking, Dipper leapt out and caught him, knowing fully well that Bill would've been safe anyway. Why did he do that?

Bill lay in his arms, eye wide with fear and surprise. Dipper's chest hurt from the impact, and he curled into himself. He groaned in pain and looked towards the shaking triangle in his arms.

Bill tried to register what happened. Dipper hurt himself to save him? Why? After everything he did to his friends and family? Would he have died without him?

Dipper cleared his throat, rolling over and picking himself up off of the dirty rug. He took his hat away from Bill's hands, collapsing down onto Stan's chair with a huff. Bill slowly climbed up to the arm rest, leaning towards Dipper. The human was amused by Bill trying to apologize, without really knowing how. He pulled the triangle closer to him, and Bill felt his tiny body heat up.

He had a lot to think about later.


End file.
